Curse of the Metrognome/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode Curse of the Metrognome. *(Episode starts on the news.) *Chance: 10, 9, 8! And that's just some of the countdown tonight, as we ring in the extra new year. *Buzz: Last week Mayor Mellow noticed the town calendar had an extra January in it, and took action. *Mayor Mellow: So the town calendar is misprinted. Peaceville ain't gonna get down, it's gonna get down! It's New Year's Eve, all over again. And it's mandatory! *Chance: Some say that the Mayor is forcing everyone to party, so they don't blame him for wasting $10,000,000 on a huge gold calendar. *(Screen turns off on Grojband's TV.) *Laney: I can't believe the Mayor's forcing us to have New Year's Eve again. *Kin: He can force it all he wants, as long as he forces us to be the New Year's Eve band! *Kon: For free! *Laney: With no New Year's Eve lyrics. *Corey: Easy guy, we've got the rest of the year to get lyrics. What we really need is perfect timing to rock out at exactly midnight. *Kin: Then we better not run into a Metronome! *(Kin looks over to Corey, who's holding a ticking metronome.) *Corey: How's this a problem? It keeps timing for the band. *Kon: Not that one. The 'Metrognome'! That steals timing from a band! *(Kin and Kon look at each other and jump into the air and screen shows a Rock Lore visual.) *Kin & Kon: It's Rock Lore time! *Kon: Since New Year's Eve in ancient times, bands ringing in the New Year have had a nemesis. *(Grojband is playing in visual, and Metrognome zaps them with his magic.) *Metrognome: Magic! *(Band plays out of sync.) *Corey: Huh? *Metrognome: Hahaha! Gnomosity! *(Rock Lore visual ends.) *Kon: With their timing stolen, bands could never play again. It's a good thing those guys weren't really us. *Kin: Also a good thing that it's not really New Year's Eve, and the Metrognome is hibernating. *Corey: That's a relief, because that magic Metrognome could ruin our gig! *Trina: Did you just hear that, Mina? *Mina: Sure. I overheard the whole first scene. *Trina: This is my extra New Year's Eve, and my chance to erase the Nick-kissing failures from the past! *(Trina has a flashback from a New Year's Eve in the past.) *Crowd: 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year! *Nick: Nick is two seconds into the new year, and things are looking good. *Trina: Oh no, wait. *(Trina starts to run over to Nick.) *Trina: Happy New- *(Trina trips on a wire and crashes into Nick.) *(Scene plays back in slow mo on tv above stage.) *(Flashback ends.) *Trina: Super anyway. Corey's music is not going to pollute my moment! Let's find that magic elf and ruin his gig! *Mina: Gnome. *Trina: Since you're such a 'those-things' scientist, where do we find one? *(Wicked Cool Transition with a truck driving by and the singer saying "Random Truck Transition".) *(Trina and Mina are at a gnome-buying place.) *Mina: Where are your gnomes? *(Seller points to some garden gnomes.) *Trina: Ugh. We mean the magic ones. *(Seller points to a small mushroom house.) *(Trina and Mina tiptoe to the house, lifting it off the ground.) *Metrognome: Hey! What are you- *(Trina kidnaps him and drops him back outside the garage.) *Metrognome: -doing?! I was hibernating! *Trina: Boo, hoo. I ruined wittle baby's wittle nap time. Does he need his wittle bottle? *Metrognome: Wittle? Bottle? I eat timing, and lots of it! Heck, I could eat so much- *Trina: Wow, so much talking. Just go ruin my brother's New Year's Eve gig already! *Metrognome: It's New Year's Eve already? But I- *(Trina kicks the Metrognome into the garage.) *Metrognome: Someone's gonna get a fist full a gnome! *Kon: I feel like I've imagined you before. Wait, you're... Tiny Santa! *(Kon grabs the Metrognome and hugs him.) *Metrognome: Let, me, go! You're crushing me arms! *(Kon lets go and drops him on the ground.) *Kin: He's too short to be Tiny Santa. He's more like a hover-baby. *Metrognome: Baby?! I'm a thousand and a half! *Corey: Why would someone brag about being so old? *Metrognome: That's it. I'm grumpy! I'm awake! And it's New Year's Eve. So let's eat! Are you the band? *Laney: We're a'' band. *Metrognome: Magic! *(The Metrognome zaps Grojband with his magic.) *(His beard grows bigger and the Metrognome laughs.) *Metrognome: Deal with it, leggers! *Corey: Before I talk about how strange that was, let me finish my ice tea. *(Corey opens his mouth to drink after he spills the ice tea onto himself.) *Kon: Ha! Looks like that ice tea just finished you! *Kin & Kon: Oooohhh! *(Kon high-fives Kin too early and ends up hitting his head.) *Kin: Hey, you were too early! *Laney: Guys, let's talk about how strange that was ''after we practice. *(Grojband are now on the stage with their instruments.) *(Kon counts them in awkwardly and Grojband starts to play out of sync.) *Corey: Woah, what happened to our timing? *Trina: Epic triumph! I used that little leprechaun to mess you up! Now you can't ruin my perfect New Year's Eve kiss with Nick. Ha! *Kin: That hover-baby must have been the Metrognome! *(Kin gasps.) *Kin: He ate our timing! *Corey: But we can't play without timing. We gotta find that gnome, fast. *(Screen goes over to Trina and Mina who are at the stage where Mayor Mellow is setting up with a police guard.) *Mayor Mellow: When this cube drops, it's time to hop! And if anyone gives me any lip about my huge gold calendar, you lock 'em up. Got it? *Trina: The lighty-up cube thingy should go on the left to catch my good side. *Mayor Mellow: Cube goes where it goes. Try your other left. *Mina: Your other left side is your best side too, Trina. But we did already pour the glue to trap Nick... *(Wicked Cool Transition with Nick's head covered in glue and the singer singing "Nicky Nick Transition".) *(Screen goes to Metrognome, who's floating down the sidewalk.) *Metrognome (singing): I'm floating in the air... Not wearing socks. *(Grojband are hiding in the alley.) *Corey: Let's grab him on three. One, two- *Kon: Four! *(Kon pushes all of them out and they fall to the ground, without catching the Metrognome.) *Metrognome: Woah, are you trying to catch me? 'Cause you don't have the timing for that! *(The Metrognome laughs.) *Metrognome: I eat timing that goes right into the old bearderino. *Laney: So... what? We eat your beard and we get our timing back? *Metrognome: No? *Kin: Of course! He's too small to fit it in his wittle tummy! *Metrgnome: You saying that I can't eat? I can eat any timing! Where's the buffet? *(Metrognome hides behind a bush and spies on Sparkles and his owner.) *Sparkles' Owner: Come on, boy! You've got to be awesome at catching. *(The Metrognome zaps them with his magic.) *Metrgnome: Magic! *(Sparkles' owner throws a Frisbee but Sparkles bites his owner's hand instead.) *Sparkles' Owner: Agh! Not now. You are not awesome! *(The Metrognome laughs while his beard grows bigger.) *(Now the Metrognome goes over to Sausage Barney who is serving hot dogs at his stand.) *(The Metrognome zaps him with his magic.) *Metrognome: Magic! *(Sausage Barney picks up a freshly-made sausage and puts it in his hand.) *Sausage Barney: Ahhh! The bun goes first! How could I mess that up? Oh, I smell the pain. *(Metrognome laughs once again while his beard grows even bigger.) *(The Metrognome goes to a clock shop and zaps the Swiss man working at the counter with magic.) *Metrognome: Magic! *(Captain Tighty-Wighty walks up to counter.) *Captain Tighty-Wighty: Arrgh, matey! Can ye tell me what- *Swiss man: Time to get a watch! Ha! Hmm. I seem to have lost my comedic timing! *(Wicked Cool Transition with Corey strumming his guitar and singer singing "Something Song Transition".) *(Screen goes back to where Trina has been earlier.) *Mayor Mellow: Just disregard the gold calendar and have a good night, or else! *(Nick has his feet stuck in the glue.) *Nick: Nick loves New Year's Eve but wonders why there's so much glue. *Trina: It's like, like I always say. You just have to trap the moment! *Mina: Trina, I have to use the washroom... *Trina: Still? Ugh, that was so an hour ago! *(Metrognome floats by, moaning.) *Metrognome: Ugh, so full... *(Corey drops down to catch him too late.) *Corey: Gotcha! Oof. *(Metrognome floats by some stereos that Kin and Kon are hiding behind and belches.) *(Kin and Kon crash into each other due to being too late.) *Laney: How do we catch him without any timing? *Metrognome: Ugh. Don't say timing. My beard's about to explode... *Corey: Yup. I think you're right. You couldn't handle anymore time. *Metrognome: The heck I can't! I'm unstoppable. *Corey: Sure ya are, Gnomey. But that big shiny cube has way too much timing in it. Even for you. *Metrognome: Oh yeah? Watch this, fool! *(Metrognome leaves and Corey goes back to the band.) *Corey: Hahaha! Old Gnomey will try and gobble up all the timing in the cube and boom, he'll explode! *Laney: Assuming it works and we can eat his exploded beard and get our timing back, we still need lyrics! *Corey: And we'll get 'em, fella. Once Trina's big moment with Nick, is ruined. *Crowd: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6... *(Metrognome goes up to the cube and zaps it.) *Metrognome: Magic! *(The Metrognome's beard grows even bigger.) *Metrognome: Oh yeah! This gnome eats like a troll! *(Metrognome's beard rumbles.) *Metrognome: Oh, my beard sounds weird. *Crowd: 10, 4, 7, 5! *Nick: Crazy countdown. I guess the year could end at any moment. *Trina: Any moment? Oh no. I can't miss my chance to kiss Nick for a whole 'nother year! *Nick: 8, 5, 2- *(Trina attempts to kiss Nick but knocks him to the ground instead.) *Trina: Again? I did it again? No! *(Trina goes into Diary Mode and falls to the ground.) *(Corey catches Trina's Diary.) *Corey: Yes! *(The Metrognome belches.) *Metrognome: Ahaha! *(Metrognome belches again.) *Metrognome: I told you I was unstoppable! *(Metrognome laughs.) *Metrognome: Uh oh. *(The Metrognome's beard expands and he explodes.) *(Kin tastes one of the falling beard flakes.) *Kin: Mmm, tastes like cotton candy. *(Kon drinks some beard flakes from a teacup.) *(Corey and Laney try catching beard flakes on their tongues, not aware of where they're going and accidentally kiss.) *Corey: Woooww... *(Corey and Laney shake their heads and go back to reality.) *Corey: I mean... woah! S-sorry Laney. *Laney: No, I was just... cotton candy... *Crowd (offscreen): 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year! *(Screen cuts to Grojband who are on stage performing.) *Corey (singing): Another year has come and gone and things are still the same If nothing goes our way this year, we've *Corey & Laney: Got ourselves to blame. *All: We've got ourselves to blame my friends if nothing goes our way. We've got ourselves to blame our friends if we waste another day. *Corey: So let us turn the page tonight, Grab life by the face and yank. *Kin & Kon (speaking): Yank it real good. *Corey: Let's plant a kiss right on its lips Then we'll have ourselves to thank. *All: We'll have ourselves to thank my friends when something goes our way, We'll have ourselves to thank my friends when we make today our day. *Corey: When we make today our day! *(Fireworks explode in the sky saying 'Grojband Rocks!' and then screen goes back onto the stage.) *Corey: Yeaaaah! *Laney: Happy New Year, Corey. *(Laney attempts to kiss Corey again.) *Corey: Is it, fella? *(Spotlight shines on Corey.) *Corey: Can a year be happy if you haven't lived it yet? Can it be new if you live it the same way? Is it still a year if it only lasts a few months? So many, many, many questions, like the whiskers of a beard. *(Spotlight turns off.) *Laney: Might wanna write that down for next year. *Mayor Mellow: You kids better start dancing, or it's the slammer for the lot of you. *(Grojband start dancing.) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door.) Category:Transcripts